Daria Morgendoffer
She was among the regular characters of Beavis and Butthead, and later the title of the spin-off, Daria. About Her The older of two daughter of Helen, a lawyer, and Jake, a business personal, Daria is often viewed as the more the grumpy of the two in compared to their snobbish vain yet typical teenage behaved sister, Quinn. Thanks to the abuse she endured by Beavis and Butthead from Highland, Daria has low self-esteem in the eyes of the school official but not to her peers. Daria rarely show any expression and displayed a Mona Lisa like smile when things goes in her way, otherwise serious, even tragic events don’t have an effect on her. Her low self-esteem has its advantages for Daria as a result, causing her to survive the emotional abuse some teachers dare in flick on her, even when she knows she being threaten or lie to. Daria often views clear signs of foolishness, and her response to them with such sarcasm that she’s often viewed as a hero among her peers causing them to seek advice from her. While Beavis and Butthead had cause her to lose trust in people, specially men, she starts to become interested in them, a sign that she’s still a typical teenager when she’s allows herself to express it. Heroic Traits *Despite the taunts and threats she receives, Daria remains calm and straight-out informs the school on how they was reacting to something that seems to be foolish to be worried about in her views. *Daria still shows a typical rebellious teenager but does with such class, that she’s earns the respects from even the strictest authority figures. **This is seen “The Big House”, when Daria uses the family court system to her advantage and rebels by beating her parents in board games and playing a harmonica, her mother, Helen, become stress out and demands an end to Daria’s revolt. Helen ends the family court system after agreeing to a compromise. If the girls are running late, they would notify the parents. *When disaster occurs that emotional affects most of the school, Daria is often the one the students, and even teachers, see because of her ability to weather though even she’s effected but not to the degree the rest of the students are. **This was primary seen in “The Misery Chick” after a graduate of Lawndale High was killed in a freak accident shortly after meeting Daria. Because on how she was to her, Daria doesn’t feel emotional pain and reminds the reason behind was how the person was to her and it was accident. *When her family is in trouble, Daria is able to calmly find a way to bring help to them after spotting a flaw. **In “The Teaching of Don Jack”, after her family ate wild berries, Daria reminds herself of what her mother told her about the camping trip but knows that a key to civilization what still around. Daria uses Helen’s hypocrisy of cutting all access to the civilized world; Daria hears that Helen brought her cell phone to call for help. *Even when a natural disaster was on it way to Lawndale, Daria explains to Jane that she was seeking shelter since she wants to check out the town when destroyed. *When Daria is accused of a crime, she sets the facts straight. **In the dream-episode, “Murder, she snored”, Daria is accessed of murdering the high school quarterback, Kevin. Despite the integration, Daria doesn’t crack under the pressure and informs the group on who would be behind; even trapping them in a lie since the guilty would try anything to remove any evidence of their deeds. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Human Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Student Heroes Category:Pictures needed Category:American Heroes